The Tests of willpower
by Theresa471
Summary: This new series involving a woman from the district attorney's office is a witness to a shooting. She calls 911 only to decide to run away from the scene. Though having to heard the shooter's voice and not the face. Ten chapters for the entire series.
1. Chapter 1

The Tests of Willpower

Chapter One

A woman in her early forties. Running for her life. After just witinessing a older man in Central Park. It was late around 11 p.m. Debbie Johnson doing her usual running of two miles. Mostly for exercise in order to keep her weight down.

Her primary care doctor recommended she start up some type of exercise program.

Debbie Johnson a secretary working for the district attorney for New York City. She's also a friend of Mayor Weldon for the last ten years. Even though he will be leaving office soon with the elections coming up.

Temperature wise for this one particular evening. In the upper forties. There was a partial moon currently out behind the Cirrus type of cloud cover.

She wore her small flash light on her side in order to see where she was going. Even though there were enough of lighting coming from the lamp posts through out the entire park.

Running slowly.

It was a moment later. She heard some type of a noise coming from the small ball park. She stopped her movement of running. In order to investigate what it just might be. Having to be some what curious as to just what it can be at this time of the night.

She'd to be awfully careful. So not to spook who or what it might be making the noise. Moving closer to the open gate leading into the ball field.

She was able to see two men standing towards the end of the seats. She wasn't really able to see their faces. She stayed out of sight after turning off her light. In order not to be seen or heard.

She could hear the anger coming from the white causcasian. male. From what she heard. He was discussing about taking out someone from a certain police precinct. She wasn't even sure which precinct or who would be the target at this point.

It was unbelieveable to think to what this man had just said. In the light of things. This man growled rather harshly. When all of a sudden. She heard gun shots being fired. Two shots exactly.

When she looked over at the general vicinity. She saw the body fall between the seats. Not knowing on whether this person was either dead or alive. There was enough of the illumination from the partial moon to now see the man run into another direction.

She waited a few moments until he was now out of sight. Before running over to see on whether the man was still alive.

And when she did. Trying not to touch anything. In order to call 911 to advise the police. It would seem New York City had another dead body on their hands for the moment.

Checking for a pulse at the neck and wrist. He was differently dead with two bullets through to the heart.

She'd to pull out her cell phone placed inside of a small purse on her waste. Having to be dangling about. She needed to call 911 right away to report the shooting.

A moment later.

She was able to explain to the operator. In a some what distraight voice explaining about the two men's conversation, and than the shooting with the two shots being fired.

She needed to stay calm for now. Since the operator had exclaimed. She will be dispatching the authorities right away from the different precincts. Including the 12th precinct with Captain Kate Beckett in charge.

All she'd to do now is just wait it out for now. Even though she was scared as hell. On whether or now she just might of been seen afterwards for when it came to the shooting.

Debbie needed to make a decision. On whether to stay or go into hiding for now. Until the coast was clear. She'd to make a decision quickly. When she heard the sirens in the foreground.

It was at this point.

She made her decision_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two The Tests Of Willpower

Captain Kate Beckett having to be sleeping. She was woken up by the sound of her cell phone going off.

She'd looked over on the otherside. For where her husband is supposed to be there. However she'd found his side empty for the most part.

She'd figured. He wasn't able to sleep. In order to write. Including having to checked on Reece in the nursery. Eitherway. She will check afterwards. Once she was done with the phone call.

Responding to the cell phone. Finding it to be the 12th precinct. She grabs it quickly having to sit up in bed now. "Beckett." She clarifies with her answering.

"Captain Beckett, it's Ryan. Esposito and I were called to the west-end section of Central Park ball field. A 911 call was placed by a woman named Debbie Johnson of the attorney office. When we arrived after the operator had advised her to wait. But instead. There was no one around. Accept a dead body with two shots to the chest."

"Did you call in the crime scene unit and the county medical examiner?" Feeling some what still sleepy with her response.

"Already here. As with Perlmutter. He just arrived only moments ago. And he seems to be grumpy as ever." He says over the phone. While his partner was checking the grounds for any type of evidence.

"Keep me abreast Ryan. Unless something changes. I will come in rather relative early to go over the paperwork."

"I will. But for now. We need to find out just what happened and where this witiness had gone after making the 911 call."

"I'm afraid. It just might be the case detective. Her life is going to be in graved danger. On whether or not she was able to spot the shooter at the time." She says with some what trepidation on her end.

"I agree Captain."

Ending the call. Beckett went to check in on her husband in his office. Only to find the both of them sound asleep on the couch. Reece was nestled in between his father on the grey couch.

Castle having to be sound asleep with the blankets covering the both of them for the moment.

When she came in. She was trying not to laugh at the scene. Even though adornable at the same time. However it was no place to have a little boy being sleeping. He's supposed of been inside of his crib.

It would seem. Castle was feeling some what very protected for when it came to his son. Otherwise. She needed to wake them both. One. Reece needed to be where he belonged. As for the mystery writer. She was some what confused as to why he's not writing.

Especially when he has a deadline to keep up with Gina and Black Pawn Publishing. Thank goodness for herself. She was all caught up with the two journals and the Running literature piece.

It was ridiculous to think. She was even close to what Castle writes. Since he's been doing so for many years. And with his very first novel being approved with "The Hail Of bullets." His first successful novel.

Anyrate. She woke the both of them. For where there be some grumbling from both of them. Even though with Reece. He wasn't fighting her this time around. He was just too exhausted to even consider it.

As for Richard Castle. Trying to clear the cobwebs out of his head. His wife was generally able to advise him of the call. She'd received earlier.

"Really!" He was rather surprised. Since he'd heard of the woman via Internet, Newspapers and the blogs. "I would of never thought. She would run away after making the 911 call Kate.'

"I know Rick. Unless its more to it that meets the eye at this point of the investigation." She expressess with a serious tone in her voice.

"I'm wondering on whether it has anything to do with Mayor Weldon?" He said. In order to peak his wife's curiosity and his for the most part. "I just hope to god. Since she works for the attorney general's office. We don't have another one of those special under cover operations going on."

She was keenly aware. For when it comes down to political aspect of it. Murder is nothing to sneeze at. In order to gain a fair amount of financial treason. And with-in the state of New York City.

And she can sense. Her husband was hedging on whether or not. He needed to be a part of the investigation on his behalf and the 12th precinct.

"I suggest. If you need to be involved. Rick. You will need to remind some what bias for when it comes to the mayor, and of the attorney general's office. Including staying completely focus for who or what is trying once more to upset the balance of power."

"Surely you Jest, Kate. The last time I tried to remain bias. We all know what happened during that particular situation and outcome. Including having a long chat in regard to his political future."

With his ensuing comments. She knew very well. Who and what her husband Richard Castle was mostly talking about.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three The Tests of Willpower

Out into the field. It was some what late. With everyone extremely tired from the long day. After being called into the new murder case.

Medical Examiner Perlmutter had confirmed. Lawyer Jordon Jacobs did indeed die from two gun shots directly into the chest at close ranger. Evidence had showed. The two bullets were from a police special of all things.

And with his report. He was able to send it to all involved. Including Captain Kate Beckett. However to his surprised. Having to be some what annoyed for the most part.

Mystery writer Richard Castle had shown up at the morgue. Very early in the morning. After having only a few hours of sleep. After being told about the case from his wife Kate Beckett.

Castle shudder to think to find out Lawyer Jordan Jacobs actually died from a police special no less. Meaning. They'd another mystery on their hands. Only makes it even more interesting. Never the less.

Perlmutter didn't bother to waste his time fighting. He was just too tired for the moment. So he handed Castle the complete file in regard to his complete findings.

Putting on his blue gloves in order to check the body. Castle went to work. In order to look further for any type of clues. Perlmutter probably no doubt missed.

Immediately. He found a piece of paper from inside of his grey jacket. Left inside of the evidence bag. It seemed mostly to be account numbers. He asked Perlmutter. Walking into his office on whether. He was able to take the paper with him.

Looking up from his computer terminal. He waived his hand in disgust. Otherwise he gave permission to take it with him. Even though he asked to have it back as soon as possible. For his files.

He agreed to do so. Once he was done with pulling up the numbers on his computer terminal. Or whether detective Kevin Ryan and Sergeant Javier Esposito will be able to find any trace. From inside of the 12th precinct bullpen.

Perlmutter was mostly mumbling under his breath. Otherwise leaving him to his work in quiet. Castle decided to leave the morgue. In order to follow up further with finding of the account numbers.

With his instincts. He called Alexis and Hayley at his P.I. office asking for assitance. He told them. He was coming over right away with something differently to sink their teeth in. He didn't tell them anything over the phone. In case his phone might be tapped or being followed. But he highly doubt it.

Taking the gamble. Taking his Mercedes to head over to the office. He was feeling some what paranoid for just a brief moment. Ever since his wife had the recent run in with Michael Smith and under cover operation "Stringing Me Along."

He as able to park his vehicle into the back of his office. Instead of going into the front. In order not to make a direct target.

Making his way into the old fashion elevator to head for his level and his office. Alexis and Hayley were waiting for Castle to walk in.

Since both ladies had a great deal of curiosity going with them. However when Castle gave Hayley the information and the piece of paper.

Hayley went to work on trying to bring up the account numbers. It would take a few moments with typing in passwords. "Got it!" She deadpans with her response. Along with everyone else inside of his secret office.

"What did you find out Hayley?" Castle said with astute observation.

She tells him to take a look at the computer screen. He walks around her shoulder. In order to stare at the information brought up on the screen.

He was in complete shock_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four The Tests Of Willpower

Inside of the attorney general's main office. Deputy director Brian Wilson ex police officer. Having to be arguing inside of his office. Even though no one was listening for the moment. It was still relative early in the morning.

Wilson was on his cell phone. Mostly hollering at the man on the phone. After just finding out about the shooting in the park on the news. He'd turned on his tv inside of his office. in order to be watching his morning routine of news. Keeping him mostly up to date.

He was in direct conflict. The reporters had gotten wind of the M.E. report. Stating the fact with the body having been found in the park. He was shot with a police special. With the evidence left behind buried inside of his chest.

Brian's adrenaline was racing with his blood pressure rising every second. He needed to calm himself down. Or he would wind up into the hospital with some sort of a stroke or heart arrack.

And he didn't need to draw any type of attention on him or his office for the most part.

Listening further to the conversation on the phone. He needed to avoid a major confrontation with his office. And those above him. In order to steer clear of the real issues at hand. Only to find out that certain key account numbers were red-flagged. Making the situation only so much worst. On his end leaving him defenseless.

Until the entire situation will be cleared. This includes the possible eye witness to the shooting. Mention in the news broadcast. And no doubt to endanger her life further. After making the 911 call and leaving the scene.

He decided to say something further. "Listen. I don't need to remind you of what might happen to all of us. I need for you and your men to find the witness and just be rid of her for good. Do what needs to take in order for you to do your job." He groaned slamming his fist hitting the wooden table. Only to cried out from the pain shooting throughout his entire body and arm.

"Yes sir. I understand completely." It was at this particular time. His cell phone goes dead. Afterwards he will cursed under his breath. in order to use his cell-phone once again to call his boss.

Taking a moment to gather up his thoughts. He was pissed. And its going to be awhile. Before he actually calms down. He needed to wait on the phone call. In order to keep his wits about himself or anyone else for that matter.

Otherwise.

He needed to do his job never the less. And approach the situation with somewhat of an open mind. Instead of having negative emotions shown on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five The Tests Of Willpower

Castle wasn't able to believe it. The account numbers belong to someone from inside the attorney general's office. Brian Wilson with a great deal of clout for the most part.

And if this is the case. There is going to be hell to pay. Along with another possible scandal. Either the mayor or attorney general offices can't afford during these very delicate times.

Even though Castle's friend Mayor Weldon was on the way out.

Despite the fact. The 12th precinct and those involved with the investigation. Will need to be sure of there facts with the final outcome.

Especially when it involves with a witness having seen the suspect inside of the park. After placing the 911 call. No doubt this Debbie Johnson will be needing a great deal of protection.

In order to stay away and try to point out the one person. Having shot Jordon Jacobs and to why to shooting him.

"Look Rick. What was brought up on the computer screen is quite correct. And who ever is directly tied to those accounts. Will have a great deal to lose in the long run. Especially when murder is involved. Don't forget about the eye witness as well to be tied in." She says with trepidation in order to make Castle and even Alexis to understand the complete situation.

Castle went to sit down on the couch on the side of his office. To have him think of other possible options. "You know something. I'm beginnning to think this is another conspracy factor. Just after what happened earlier with Inspector Gates and Michael Smith."

Alexis perked up some what sitting next to Hayley. "You really think so, dad?" She says with resistent for when it comes to a possible scenario.

Taking a deep huff before speaking once again. "I know so. And with this witness Debbie Johnson from the Attorney General's office running just after the shooting. We need to find her first. Before she winds up dead and who ever is involved gets away with their dirty dealings." He suggested before taking out his cell phone once more to call the 12th precinct and his wife Kate Beckett.

But what Castle didn't know at that particular moment. Debbie Johnson decided after not running all that far. She 'd some what of a brain and just decided she needed protection.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Sixth The Tests Of Willpower

Captain Kate Beckett was signing the last of her paperwork in her office. When there is a knock on her door. She'd no idea just who it might be for the moment. Even though the boys and the crime scene unit were going over the ball field for further evidence.

Despite the fact that medical examiner Purlmutter had already called to her in order to complain about her husband. Having to be some what of a nuisance, even though he'd given in to him and gave Castle the information found inside of the dead body's belongings. She was able to chuckle at Perlmutter and his usual grumblings.

Even though he does mean well at times. For when it comes to the seriousness of his work. Either at the hospital or the morgue. The man can only be in one place at a time. And lately he's been burning the candles at both ends. Especially now that Lanie had taken over the new position in charge of the complete department.

Kate Beckett gets up from her seat. In order to open the door finding a woman on the other side. And when she said who it was. Beckett would be in complete surprise to see the woman having made the 911 call last night.

"Captain Beckett, I'm Debbie Johnson, I was the one that call last night to 911 about the shooting." She says before speaking once more. "I knew that I was wrong in running. But when I thought about it. I just couldn't run all that far after making the decision."

"Please come in. We have a great deal to discusss Miss Johnson." Beckett says before looking around the bull pen for any of her officers on the case. Otherwise she closed the door. In order to speak with the woman slowly walking in and very frightened for the most part.

Kate could feel her adrenaline racing for the moment. She knew this witness no doubt had a great deal to say. And no way. Was she going to screw it up now only to scare her further.

And after a few moments. She was able to get her to relax some what. In order to get her to at least reveal some of the details from last night on the shooting.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven The Tests Of Willpowers

She was trying to gather herself with her wording and stress factor. Just prior to Captain Beckett asking her to come into her office. Entering inside rather slowly. Debbie goes to sit down in front of her desk fidgetry with her hands. No doubt she was extremely nervous for when it comes to situations like this.

It was at this particuliar moment. Beckett taking her notepad to be placed onto her desk. In order to take any kind of notes coming from her.

Reckoning with her emotions for the moment. Beckett needed the answers to her questions. In order not to push the woman all that far without having to bolt once again.

"All right Miss Johnson. Are you able to recongize the person in a line up or mug file, if we are able to find the man that shot Jordan Jacobs?" She asked rather harshly for the moment. Otherwise she waited for her response. As Debbie would be thinking it over.

"To answer your question Captain Beckett. Yes, I would be able to since I was able to hear his voice accept for his face." It was at this moment Debbie Johnson would be going though a number of emotions. Though she knew that she was mostly be doing the correct thing. In order to find the shooter and figure just what exactly is going on to further the investigation.

"Very well than. I will have my detectives have you start looking through the mug books, computers and Internet for our suspect. Otherwise we will be sure to set you up for your protection. I will let you know with a serious of phone calls with what I will be able to come up with." As she huffs her words before getting up to ask further questions.

"One thing I do know. It was a white caucasian speaking to the man he shot. Along with the fact he was with a height about six feet and nicely dressed like some sort of a lawyer or business man." She says keenly with her general response.

"Ok. However for now. Please come with me. You will need to speak with my two best detectives in the precinct." She looked up through the glass door of her office to see Ryan and Esposito walking in with some one coming off the elevator. He would be mostly conversing with them.

Walking out outside of her office. The both ladies slowly walked over. Even though Debbie stepped back for just a brief moment. In order to listen to Beckett speak with the man. Even though he wasn't paying attention to those around him.

It only took just a moment for where something register inside of Debbie's mind. She knew right there and then it was the man standing talking to the two detectives and Captain Beckett. It was the very same man having shot Jordan Jacobs in the park.

And in the meantime...

Brian Wilson went about his business inside of the precinct. While Johnson walked away towards the Captain's office to wait for a moment before saying a word to her.

After a few moments speaking with the two detectives. Beckett came back over to her. Seeing that something was differently serious wrong.

Fear was etch on her face for the moment. Even though she knew that she will be doing the right thing in order to have the proper justice done. Especially when it means in catching the shooter inside of the park.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight The Tests Of Willpowers

When she was done with talking with her detectives and Brain Wilson of the Attorney General's office. Beckett walked back to meet up with Johnson.

However when she saw that something was wrong with her body language. She'd to asked. "What's wrong Debbie?" Pulling her along to head back into her office and closing the door tightly.

Sitting down on the couch taking in a deep breath before saying one word to her. She was mainly scared for her life. "That man you were talking to, I heard his voice in the park. He's the very same person that shot Jacobs." Shaking her head in order to clear her mind of the scene of the gun shots going off.

"Are you sure of your facts Debbie?" Sitting down now into her chair not believing it in what she'd just said.

"Of course I am sure!" She shouted just enough for her to register into Beckett's brain.

"Do you realize that was Brian Wilson of the district attorney's office?" She says cautiously to the woman sitting directly in front of her.

"I had the feeling the man that shot Jacobs had some type of clout having to be dressed that way, especially late that evening. And in the park no less. No doubt being a self seeking jerk looking for a quick buck.

"We will have to be very careful in what we do here now. Come with me. He's supposed to be talking with one of his clients inside the bull pen. Maybe your be able to hear him further. Since you will be able to stay behind the glass petition during that time, and he won't even know your listening to the conversation."

"Sure." She gathers herself further inside of the office. Before she's able to follow Captain Beckett. She needed to be brave about this in the first place. In order to protect herself further and the one man that was killed in the park.

She was able to follow Beckett into room three. Two of her detectives she normally don't speak all that much. Since taking over the position.

She tells Debbie to stay behind the glass. While turning on the intercom and without him knowing any one would be listening to what he's saying.

When he started to speak inside. Defending his client. While the two detectives trying to break down the suspect's story.

A moment later.

Captain Beckett softly speaks into Debbie's ear. "It's him Captain Beckett. He's the man that was in the park and shooting that man with his weapon."

"Ok. Now we need to figure out our next move before we accuse him of actual murder. And those he's involved with in the first place." She says with rubbing the back of her neck from the stress. "But for now, we need to put you into some place for now. In order to protect you from any death threats that might be made on your life."

"That's fine by me. Just as long I 'm fully protected, and compromise my job position at the same time."

"I will see to that miss Johnson. Just as long as their isn't any trepidation on your part for now?" She huffs along with her response for the moment.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9th The Tests Of Willpowers

With taking Debbie Johnson back into her office for now. And seeing Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito walked into the bullpen. Coming from the crime scene for Jordan Jacobs.

Beckett called in both men into her office. To let them know the full situation along with the one witness. Already stating the facts to Beckett having listened to his voice.

But they needed a confession as well. In order to arrest him foremost for when it comes to murder out right.

Otherwise without letting Brian Wilson know about the witness. Beckett, Ryan and Esposito and including Richard Castle. Will be able to set up some type of scheme in order to get that confession and have it stick.

As for the protection for Debbie Johnson. She would be able to be protected under the Witness Protection Agency. Her location will only be known by Beckett and those in charge of the program. No prior information in regard to the shooting in the park will be forth coming with the press and Internet.

Even though eventually her position will be known. Once the district attorney's office gets wind. For when Miss Johnson compromised her job position with not showing up the next few days.

There would be some what trepidation with the attorney general and Brian Wilson once he does find out. On just what exactly is going on on her end of it.

And when he does find out the complete truth from his inner circle of friends. He's mostly mortified needing to send his men. In order to find the woman. During all this time the stage had been set. In order to reckon with finding and be ridding of the one witness. That can pin point his position inside of the park and shooting.

Between Castle, Ryan, Esposito and a few others. They would be able to match his position for where he goes any where. Making Brian Wilson just miserable, and mostly pissed off.

As soon everyone found out the truth about Wilson. Especially Richard Castle, he knew exactly what to do in order to just drive Wilson crazy.

Having Alexis and Hayley calling him, sending text messages and etc. As for Castle. He would follow him either in disguise going to his office or outside.

Even though for the first few days. It really didn't bother him. Having to be thinking all this was just in his mind. Due to the fact of being some what over worked with his case load. Including the pressures from his associates in order to look and find Debbie Johnson.

He would be paying an enormous amount of funds. In order to find the woman and be rid of the eye witness.

This one day in his office. Having a replacement secretary for Johnson. Having to be Hayley from the office pool for this day. She would be able to listen into his conversations after placing a bug inside. When he was away from his desk to speak with his clients.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten The Tests of Willpower

This one time. When Brian walked back into his office and walking past Hayley without really noticing her.

And when he closed his door of the office in frustration. There would be a phone call coming in from one of his men working under him.

Once he was able to answer the phone. When Hayley told him there was a call on line one. Checking around the room for where she was working. She'd to make sure no one would be around. In order for her to listen into the conversation.

While putting on her ear phones making as if she was typing notes into her computer terminal.

Just when she placed the ear phones on. She could hear the other voice on the phone line, having to be extremely angry at Brian for not finding the woman after all this time.

Having to be very explicit with his wording over the phone. One thing for sure. Brian Wilson was mostly frightened for his own life. Trying to think of a way to get out of this particular dilemmna.

"Just be sure your able to do your damn job Brian. It's why we pay you the money in order to steer clear of these type of issues."

It was at this particular moment_

Brian Wilson was just about ready to explode. "I told you, Jarrod. How was I to know Jordan was going to through all that crap up into my face that evening. It's why I had to pull the trigger in order to be rid of him. But I never expected to have that woman Johnson be there in the park witinessing the shooting."

They had there confession.

Having heard this. Hayley walked out of the office to call everyone. Including Captain Kate Beckett and her men of the 12th precinct.

Checking for the name Jarrod. It'd turned out to be Jarrod Jenkins in charge of financials for the Governor's office for the state of New York.

Just as soon as the information and tape given to the proper authorities.

It would be the very next day at his home. Brian Wilson opening the front door in his suit on the way to his office. Detective Kevin Ryan, Sergeant Javi Esposito and a few others, including the press arriving moments after the arrest.

Brian Wilson couldn't believe on just how stupid he was with giving himself away over the phone. His confession was on the tape telling everyone about why he shot Jordan Jacobs.

Javi Esposito with Castle watching in the foreground with his wife supervising. He'd the dubious honor with placing the metallic hand cuffs behind his back. And taking that damn cocky smirk off his face. He was going to be heading for jail for a very long time to come.

Thats if the convicts, guards or any other associates will get a hold of him inside.

Other arrests were made including Jarrod Jenkins.

Finale

It would be a month later.

Debbie Johnson was released from the Witness Protection Program. For where she was able to resume her normal duties inside of the Attorney General's office for now.

While others would be watching and listening_

Author Notes: Look for a new series. The sequel to Stringing Me Along called Operation: Drum Beat


End file.
